


Saved All These Feelings for You

by Vanillalattae95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, IwaOi Day, Iwaoi being dumb, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Sharing a Bed, Soft Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillalattae95/pseuds/Vanillalattae95
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is 13 the first time he realizes he’s different. He doesn’t know how to explain it but he just feels different. And every time he looks at his annoying best friend, he feels his stomach flip and his cheeks get red. That's not normal, right?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	Saved All These Feelings for You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic that I have completed and am publishing. I am super nervous to share this but in honor of IwaOi day, I figured it was appropriate to post it! So, please enjoy my first published piece :)

Iwaizumi is 13 the first time he realizes he’s different. He doesn’t know how to explain it but he just feels different.

Maybe it’s the way his cheeks get hotter when he catches a glimpse of Oikawa’s bare chest while changing into their pajamas at their weekly sleepovers. Or maybe it’s the way his stomach starts to feel weird when he notices Oikawa’s chocolate brown eyes for the first time. Have they always been that brown? And have they always sparkled?

He doesn’t know what he’s feeling, all he knows is it’s different from anything he’s ever felt before.

When he’s 14, he finds a word for what he’s feeling. Bisexual. It’s a term he’s never heard of but it’s the only one that makes the most sense to him. It makes sense to him but he’s scared to tell anyone, even Oikawa. 

He’s noticed Oikawa’s brown eyes don’t sparkle like they used to and his smile is less genuine than before. He knows it’s because Oikawa puts so much unnecessary pressure on himself and he doesn’t want to cause him more trouble with his newfound sexuality. What if it makes their friendship awkward? What if Oikawa doesn’t want to be friends anymore because he doesn’t want iwaizumi to check him out? No. He’d keep it to himself for now.

He’s 15 when Oikawa comes out to him. “Iwa-chan, I have something to tell you,” Oikawa says one night when they’re walking home after practice. He looks nervous but vulnerable, a state Iwaizumi hasn’t seen in a while. “You have to promise not to freak out, okay? It might kill me if you do.”

“Would you just spit it out you dumbass? We’ve been together for how many years and not once have I freaked out and left you.” Iwaizumi says matter of factly.

“That’s not true! When I told you I thought aliens were cooler than Godzilla you absolutely freaked out and didn’t talk to me for a week!” Oikawa whines.

“Yeah and we were like seven when it happened, get over it!” Iwaizumi says, pinching Oikawa’s cheek.

“That was literally last week Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa deadpans as he swats Iwaizumi’s hand away.

“Well it’s your fault for saying dumb shit,” Iwaizumi shrugs. “Anyway what is it you want to tell me?” Suddenly Oikawa stops and looks up at the stars. “Oi, why are you stopp—“

“I’m gay,” Oikawa blurts out. Iwaizumi’s heart jumps. “I’m gay and I’m scared. I don’t know why I feel this way, but it terrifies me. I know there’s nothing wrong with being gay and I’m sure my parents will be cool with it, but how’s the team going to react?” Oikawa says with panic in his voice. “Will they still want me as their setter? Do you still want to be my best friend? Which, I understand if you don’t want to be best friends anymore if it’d make you uncomfortable.”

Iwaizumi just stares at Oikawa. Did he hear him correctly? Did he just hear his best friend say he’s gay? That he too is attracted to men?

“Iwa-chan could you please say something you’re scaring me,” Oikawa says quietly, snapping Iwaizumi from his trance. He sees Oikawa playing with his hands out of nervousness and is staring at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Do you really think I’d stop being friends with you because you’re gay?” Iwaizumi says, making Oikawa jump. That came out a little harsher than he intended, so he tries again but softer this time. “God Trashykawa, don't you know me by now? You could be the spawn of Satan, which sometimes I think you are, and I’d still be by your side. That’s how it’s always been and how it’s probably always going to be. So no, I don’t care that your gay. You’re still Oikawa, the dumb brat who has been clinging to my side since before I can even remember.” Iwaizumi says with conviction. He sees Oikawa relax a bit, which reassured him he was able to make his best friend feel better. “As for the team, they won’t care. And if anybody does have anything to say then I’ll personally kill them myself. Your sexuality doesn’t define you dumbass, it’s just part of who you are.”

“Thanks Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa says smiling through tears.

“You want to hear something about me now?”

“But I already know everything about you,” Oikawa says confidently. What an arrogant son of bitch, Iwaizumi thinks to himself.

“Really? So you already know I’m bi?” Iwaizumi says with a smirk. Oikawa’s jaw drops and his cheeks turn pink.

“Iw-Iwa-chan what? How long have you known?” Oikawa asks, shocked.

“Since I was 13, but I didn’t really come to terms with it until this year,” Iwaizumi says nonchalantly.

“You’ve known for 2 whole years and you didn’t say anything to me!” Oikawa asks flabbergasted. “I thought I was your best friend!”

“It’s because you’re my best friend I didn’t say anything! I was afraid to tell you! And you’re the only one that knows so you better not tell anyone else!” Iwaizumi yells back.

“Wait really?” Oikawa asks.

“You know my parents are a little more traditional or whatever and I don’t know how they’re gonna take it,” Iwaizumi says, wincing. “I don’t want them to think there’s something wrong with me when there’s not.”

Oikawa just looks at Iwaizumi, analyzing his best friends features. They’re vulnerable, not a look Iwaizumi wears often, so he grabs his best friends hand and squeezes it. “Well, when the time comes for you to tell them, I’ll be right beside you, just like always,” he says with a small smile. “And if they have anything to say, I’ll be the first to defend my dear Hajime.”

Iwaizumi smiles and squeezes Oikawa’s hand back. It’s very rare for them to have physical contact outside of their fist bumps and high fives or when Iwaizumi punches Oikawa for being obnoxious. But this is nice, Iwaizumi thinks as he holds onto his best friend’s hand.

“You know, for possibly being the spawn of Satan, you’re not bad Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says with a smile. 

“There’s my rude Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa says, rolling his eyes, letting Iwaizumi’s hand go. 

That night, Iwaizumi decided to come out to his parents and although it wasn’t terrible it certainly didn’t go well. So when he knocked on Oikawa’s window at 10 o’clock that night, Oikawa already knew what had happened and helped Iwaizumi climb through his window.

It had been a while since Iwaizumi and Oikawa had a sleepover. With school and volleyball eating up most of their time, they hadn’t had time to properly hang out. 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to wake Oikawa’s parents getting out the spare futon from the closet in the hall so late, so he insisted on sleeping on the floor. But Oikawa is having none of it. “Don’t be ridiculous Iwa-chan, you can just sleep with me. It’s not like we haven’t done it before,” Oikawa says as he makes space for Iwaizumi on his bed.

“It’s been like 6 years since we’ve shared a bed dumbass, we’re too big to be sharing a bed now,” Iwaizumi says as he climbs into bed with Oikawa. 

And he was right, they were indeed too big to be sharing Oikawa’s twin sized bed. The last time Iwaizumi slept in Oikawa’s bed they were both 9 years old and about 40 cm shorter. Now, both 15 and having gone through puberty, sleeping in the same bed is a little different than before.

“Jesus, Oikawa would you stop moving,” Iwaizumi grumbles as Oikawa tries to get comfortable.  
“I can’t help it Iwa-chan! There’s just not enough room for your gigantic body,” Oikawa whines.

“Are you calling be fat Shittykawa!?” Iwaizumi whisper yells as he kicks Oikawa.

“Ouch! So rough Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts, still tossing and turning.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Iwaizumi has finally had enough. At this rate they’ll be up all night and they have morning practice and he’s not about to run drills with only 2 hours of sleep. So he turns and forces Oikawa onto his side, facing Oikawa away from him. He slings his arm around Oikawa’s waist, pressing his chest into Oikawa’s back.

Oikawa’s breath hitches and his heart rate speeds up. “Iwa, wh-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing dumbass? Obviously I’m spooning you,” Iwaizumi says annoyed.

“No, I know that. I meant why?” Oikawa asks, gulping softly. 

Iwaizumi hums before answering. “When we were kids and you couldn’t sleep, I used to do this. It calmed you down for whatever reason and you’d go straight to bed.” 

“Can’t believe you remember that after so many years,” Oikawa said, clearly with a smile on his face. “Who knew my brutish Iwa-chan had the ability to care about me.”

“You dumbass I’ve always cared about you and I always will,” Iwaizumi answered honestly. He felt Oikawa’s heart rate pick up again, but he didn’t think much about it. “Now shut up and go to bed you dumbass. We have early practice and I swear if I only get three hours of sleep because of you I will shave your head in your sleep.”

They bicker for a few more minutes before they both realize they really need to go to bed. Iwaizumi had tightened his grip around Oikawa’s waist at some point and he felt his best friend finally relax. As they fell asleep, Iwaizumi realized that even though they were a little too big for Oikawa’s bed, he wouldn’t mind sleeping like this with his best friend again.

When he’s 16, he still feels different but not for the same reason as before. He’s come to terms with his sexuality and now his friends know, so that's not why he’s feeling different. No. This time he feels different whenever he’s around his best friend. 

Whenever he’s around Oikawa he gets this weird fluttering feeling in his stomach, much like when he was 13. He’s noticed that his best friend’s eyes have started to sparkle again and he starts to feel a little nervous and can't help but smile at Oikawa every time they’re together.   
He’s also started paying more attention to the things that make Oikawa, Oikawa. Like how when Oikawa sets his mind to do something, it's like a fire is set off in him and there’s nothing but determination in his eyes. 

Or how when Oikawa is having a bad day he refuses to eat anything but milk bread, will stay in the dumb alien pajamas Iwaizumi got him as a joke gift but ended up loving for his birthday two years ago and will only watch trashy American reality tv shows. 

He knows Oikawa refuses to cry when he’s had a bad day. He says it because he thinks it shows weakness and it feels like he’s lost. But Iwaizumi has reassured him that crying isn’t a weakness and Oikawa is human just like the rest of them. Iwaizumi hates when Oikawa cries. When Oikawa cries, it’s the most heart wrenching thing to see. Eyes puffy, nose runny and the gasps of breaths in between each sob he takes breaks Iwaizumi’s heart time and time again.

He knows that when Oikawa is happy - genuinely happy - he smiles so wide that his whole face scrunches up and he’ll let out the most unattractive laugh that it makes Iwaizumi bust out laughing too. He knows Oikawa has an unhealthy obsession with aliens and will sit on the roof sometimes hoping to catch a glimpse at a UFO. He knows when Oikawa is concentrating, he’ll stick his tongue out and twirl a piece of his hair. He knows Oikawa loves conspiracy theories more than anyone else he knows and is notorious for falling down conspiracy theory rabbit holes on YouTube. 

But the worst and funniest of Oikawa’s quirks is his god awful singing. Whenever they’re in the car, Oikawa will always, without fail, belt out whatever crappy American pop song is on the radio. And every time, Iwaizumi has the urge to smack his best friend but ends up laughing at Oikawa’s horrible attempts at singing Ariana Grande. 

But the thing is, Iwaizumi has always noticed Oikawa’s little quirks — he knows him best after all. It’s just these little quirks have never made him want to kiss his best friend before.

Wait. I want to kiss Oikawa? Iwaizumi thinks to himself. Fuck, I want to kiss Oikawa.

It’s then that iwaizumi realizes “holy shit, I’m in love with Oikawa.” But his realization isn’t a life altering one — it’s more of an “ah, yeah that makes sense” kind of moment.

Because of course, he’s in love with his best friend. They’ve been partners their whole life, they know each other like the back of their hands. Iwaizumi knows he’s always loved Oikawa, he just didn’t know when or how he fell in love with his best friend. Not that it mattered how or when, maybe he’s always been in love with Oikawa and he was just now realizing it - He knew he was kind of dense when it came to things like this.

When Iwaizumi is 17, they’re defeated by Karasuno and their dream of going to nationals comes to an end. It’s a shitty time for Iwaizumi but it’s after their loss to Karasuno that he realizes two important things.

First is the realization that he’s never going to play with this same team again. He wouldn’t get to play with Mattsun or Makki, listening to their stupid jokes during time outs wondering if they could ever take anything seriously. He wouldn’t get to help Kunimi grow into the strong player he knew he could be and pull him out of his shell. He wouldn’t get to play with Kindaichi and burst with pride when his junior broke through a difficult block or watch him panic whenever Iwaizumi praised him for it. He wouldn’t get to help the second years grow into a force to be reckoned with, and thinking about all of that hurt him. But what hurt him more was the possibility of not being able to hit Oikawa’s tosses in a game again. 

He knew Oikawa was destined for greatness, he was capable of making the national team. Iwaizumi was good no doubt, he was even going to university to play volleyball, but the pros were never in his sights. Even if he did go pro, the likelihood of him and Oikawa being on the same team was slim. But Iwaizumi knew that even if he couldn’t be Oikawa’s dependable ace anymore he knew he always wanted to be his partner in life. 

His second realization comes the day after they lose to Karasuno — Iwaizumi realizes he’s running out of time to confess to his best friend. He’d been putting it off because they were so close to the tournament and couldn’t afford any distractions. They had one last shot to get to nationals and all focus was on that. But now his high school volleyball career was over and he needed Oikawa to know hes stupid in love with him.

Knowing he was running out of time made Iwaizumi panic and despite his better judgement he turned to Mattsun and Makki for help. In hindsight, enlisting the crackhead duo wasn’t his best idea, but in the midst of his panic recruiting his two other best friends seemed like a great idea. 

They’d been sitting on Iwa’s bedroom floor for hours now going through possible confession ideas. He’d already scrapped confessing to Oikawa shirtless, no matter now much Makki insisted he would love it. He’d also shot down confessing while dressed in an alien costume, confessing by writing the confession on a volleyball, confessing with chocolates and roses because Oikawa didn’t even like roses and the last idea to be shot down was a confession with a banner in the gym in front of the whole team.

“You could always bake him a cake asking him to go out with you,” Makki suggests.

“No that’s boring,” Mattsun says. “Also, you think Iwaizumi could make a cake? He burns the store bought cookie dough, he couldn’t make a cake.” 

“Okay fine what’s your idea then Mr. all my ideas are better than Makki’s?” Makki asks, sticking his tongue out. God Iwaizumi wants to smack both of them but he needs help so he decides to restrain himself...for now.

“Well seeing as I have the most experience with confessions-“

“You confess to me once and suddenly you’re the expert on confessing?” Makki rolls his eyes. 

“You said yes didn’t you? Now shut up, I have an idea,” Mattsun says with a smirk. “You ready Iwaizumi?”

.......

Iwaizumi waits outside the gym to walk home with Oikawa after practice. Despite not being able to play in any more official matches, Coach still wanted the 3rd years around to help transition the current 2nd years into leadership positions. 

It was bittersweet, transitioning the 2nd years into their new leadership roles. Oikawa chose Yahaba to take over as captain, which shocked no one. Iwaizumi was passing the torch as vice captain to Watari because someone had to keep Yahaba and Kyoutani in line and Watari was the only one he could count on to do it. Matsukawa and Makki took it upon themselves to dub Kunimi and Kindaichi as the “next troublesome Seijoh duo” and told them that they’d check in to make sure they were causing their captains as big of a headache as they did. Kindaichi looked confused but agreed to what his senpais said while Kunimi looked bored out of his mind but agreed nonetheless.

Oikawa was currently giving Yahaba some talk about being a formidable captain and that he’s leaving the team in Yahaba’s hands so he better not run them into the ground or he’ll personally kick his ass. Poor yahaba looked like he was going to throw up, which says a lot because the kid was able to keep Kyoutani on a leash. But Oikawa, though an idiot, could be terrifying when he wanted to be. 

“Oi! Wrap it up and leave Yahaba alone,” Iwaizumi had called out to him leaning against the door frame. “Yahaba will be fine, he was trained by the best. Isn’t that right Yahaba?”

Yahaba turned to Iwaizumi and yelled out a “yes sir!” before turning back to Oikawa and promising to take good care of the team. That seemed to be good enough for Oikawa who finally let poor Yahaba head to the club room. 

“You know he’s going to be okay, right?” Iwaizumi said as he and Oikawa began walking home. It was a cool, clear night, stars in full view — it was a beautiful night to be out.

“I know, but I want to make sure he’s ready,” Oikawa said looking ahead. “If they’re going to go to nationals, they need a strong leader who can take them there.” Oikawa said with a hint of frustration. To anybody else, he would’ve sounded normal but Iwaizumi wasn’t just anybody. Oikawa sounded as if he wasn’t strong enough to lead them to nationals. Like it was his fault and his fault alone that they were defeated.

“Hey, I meant what I said that he was trained by the best,” Iwaizumi says seriously. “If Yahaba was going to learn what true leadership is, it’s because of the example you set. We may not have made it to nationals but that doesn’t mean you’re not the best setter and the best captain in the prefecture, understand?”

Oikawa just stares at Iwaizumi, obviously not believing him. Groaning Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s wrist and stops him. He turns him around so Oikawa is looking Iwaizumi in the eyes.

“Shittykawa, I’m only going to say this once so listen and listen closely. You are the best setter in our prefecture. You are the best captain and leader our team could have. You are strong and just because we didn’t make it to nationals does not invalidate your hard work or the team’s hard work. We had a solid team, it’s just this last time we were outdone. I was outdone,” Iwa choked up thinking about that last fucking play. If it weren’t for him not being able to break through, they wouldn’t be in this situation right now. “I’m the ace and I couldn’t place the final blow. So that loss, our loss was not your fault. There was absolutely nothing wrong with your set or your leadership and I know you’ve been beating yourself up about it. But it was not your fault that we lost, so cut the shit and stand back up already because you know you’re stronger than that. I know you’re stronger than that.”

Oikawa continues to stare at Iwaizumi before he clicks his tongue and lets out a soft chuckle. “Always so honest Iwa-Chan, I can always count on you.”

Iwaizumi holds onto Oikawa’s wrist and lets out a small sigh of relief. But he wasn’t done talking yet. “Actually, I’m not always honest. Or at least I haven’t been 100% honest with you for a little while now,” Iwaizumi says looking at the ground. If he was gonna do this, he had to do it soon.

“What do you mean Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa asks, raising his brow.

“I’ll tell you, but not here,” Iwaizumi says dragging his best friend down the street. 

“Wait where are you taking me Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa asks, trying to keep up. “What’s so important you can’t just tell me now?”

“Just shut up, we’re almost there,” Iwaizumi muttered as he continued to drag Oikawa down the street. If he was going to confess to Oikawa, he was going to do it right.

After about 15 minutes of walking with oikawa constantly asking “are we there yet?” like a child, Iwaizumi finally makes it to the location Mattsun told him to go to and let’s Oikawa’s wrist go. They were out in a field, with a clear view of the sky and two blankets laying on the ground - not suspicious at all. 

“Okay, we’re here. Now what’s so important that you dragged me all the way out to this field in the middle of nowhere?” Oikawa asks, rubbing his wrist from where Iwaizumi was gripping him. Oikawa takes in his surroundings and finds it odd that Iwaizumi dragged him to a field of all places when something goes off in his brain. “Huh, Iwa-Chan! Do you need help hiding a body?”

Iwaizumi spins around to look at Oikawa. God he really was in love with a dumbass, huh? “What? No you idiot, I don’t need help hiding a body! I didn’t kill anyone,” Iwaizumi sighs. Oikawa pouts, actually pouts, at Iwaizumi’s response.

“Okay well if I’m not helping hide a body, why are we out here?” Oikawa asks, crossing his arms. 

“God could you shut up for like, 10 seconds and let me think,” Iwaizumi thinks to himself. Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi grabs his best friend's hands and looks up at the stars, not able to look Oikawa in the eyes.

“Oikawa, have you ever wondered why I’ve never dated anyone? Or why I’ve never fallen in love before?” Iwaizumi starts.

“Random, but I’m going to say it’s because you scowl a lot and you’re a brute,” Oikawa teases. He’s lucky I think he’s cute, Iwaizumi thinks.

“No, you dumbass. It’s because I saved all those feelings for a specific someone.” Iwaizumi could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, but it was what was giving him the confidence he needed to let Oikawa know he was in love with him. “I’ve saved my feelings for this person because they are the person I’ve known and loved the longest. They know everything about me just like I know everything about them and yet we’ve stayed partners through everything. We’ve laughed, we’ve fought, we’ve won and lost together. Through everything, this is the one person I can always count on to be by my side.”

“Iwa-chan?”Oikawa whispers. 

“Hold on, I’m not finished,” Iwaizumi says, squeezing Oikawa’s hands softly.

“This person is also the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. They’re so fucking beautiful, the first time I saw the stars twinkle in their eyes I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest,” Iwaizumi chuckles. He was 15 when that happened and he should’ve known then he was a goner for his best friend. “This person, despite their somewhat shitty personality, I still think they’re the most incredible person in the world. They’re the first person I think of in the morning, the last person I think of before I go to bed and is on my mind literally every damn minute of every damn day. They’re the person I want to wake up next to every morning and go to bed next to every night. They’re the only person I’ve ever been in love with and the only person I want by my side for the rest of my life.”

Iwaizumi finally turns to look at Oikawa, who is clearly trying to hold back tears. His eyes are watering his free hand covering his mouth trying to muffle the soft sobs. Before Iwaizumi can ask if he’s alright Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s face with both his hands and presses their foreheads together. “What are you saying, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m saying, I’m stupidly in love with my best friend. Which in case you forgot is you, you dumbass,” Iwaizumi says softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He lifts his hands to cup Oikawa’s face, wiping away the tears on Oikawa’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m hopelessly in love with you, Tooru. Always have been and I always will be.”

Oikawa let out a soft sob before throwing his arms around Iwaizumi, bringing him closer and burying his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. “I love you too, Hajime,” Oikawa whispers through sniffles. “God I love you so much and have loved you for a long time.”

Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist, hugging him tighter. Iwaizumi lets out a sigh of relief holding Oikawa close to him. After all this time being side by side, they were finally together. 

“Hey Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says, pulling back a little to look into Oikawa’s eyes. God, he was even prettier up close. “Can I do something I’ve been dying to do since we were 16?”

“Seeing as I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I was 14, please be my guest,” Oikawa teases.

“Wait you’ve been dreaming about this since you were 14? So you’re telling me you could’ve confessed to me first?” Iwaizumi teases. 

“Oh shut up, I hadn’t come out yet! Besides, I didn’t think I’d have a shot with my hot best friend so I never got around to doing it,” Oikawa squeaks, his cheeks a soft shade of pink. “Now are you going to kiss me or not?”

“You’re a spoiled brat,” Iwaizumi says brushing his lips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa just hums in response, smiling when he says, “Yeah but you love me anyways.”

“Yeah, I sure do,” Iwaizumi says softly, smiling before pressing his lips to Oikawa’s. And once he did, it seemed like the whole world melted away.

The kiss itself was soft and slow, but passionate and demanding at the same time. Iwaizumi’s right hand cups Oikawa’s jaw, his thumb caressing Oikawa’s cheek while his left hand rested on Oikawa’s hip. 

Oikawa pulls away to catch his breath before reconnecting their lips, gripping Iwaizumi’s shirt and pulling him closer until there’s no space between them feeling Iwaizumi’s heartbeat against his own. Iwaizumi groaned softly, low in his throat, his grip on Oikawa’s hip tightening. He pressed his tongue to the seam of Oikawa’s lips, who gladly granted him access, and eagerly slipped his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth. 

Never in a million years did he think he’d be making out with his best friend in a field under stars but here he was. He couldn’t get enough of Oikawa, relishing in every small moan that escaped the others mouth and how he could feel Oikawa’s heart beat alongside his own.

Moving the hand that was cupping Oikawa’s cheek to the nape of his neck, Iwaizumi threads his fingers through Oikawa’s soft brown curls to angle his head better, allowing him to kiss Oikawa deeper. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the groan bubbling in his throat as Oikawa’s tongue danced with his under the moonlight. Iwaizumi bit Oikawa’s lower lip, sucking on it causing Oikawa to gasp before pushing his tongue back into Oikawa’s mouth. 

After years of imagining what it’d be like kissing Oikawa, years of yearning to press his lips against Oikawa’s own soft ones, Iwaizumi never imagined it being this good. He lost himself in Oikawa, who tasted like strawberries covered in sugar and smelled like Old Spice deodorant. Oikawa who felt like home and who melted into his touch. Iwaizumi could spend the rest of his life kissing Oikawa and he was determined to do just that.

When they finally break apart, both are breathless, taking quick gasps to try and steady their breathing. Oikawa’s lips are red and slightly swollen and his cheeks are a bright pink. His eyes sparkle as he smiles and rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “Holy shit, that was better than I could’ve ever dreamed of it being,” Oikawa giggles breathlessly.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Iwaizumi smiles, pressing another chaste kiss to Oikawa’s lips. They stand there just breathing each other in, Iwaizumi getting lost in those enchanting brown eyes before he remembers why they’re standing in the middle of a field.

“Hey come here, there’s something I want to show you,” Iwaizumi says threading his fingers with Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi leads Oikawa to the two not so suspiciously placed blankets and basket filled with milk bread. They sit down, fingers still entwined, Oikawa resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“What did you want to show me?” Oikawa mumbles, his cheek squished against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi checked his watch and as he looked up, the meteors began to fall, as if the stars had been waiting on him to confess before starting the show. Instead of responding he just tilts Oikawa’s chin to look up at the sky.

While Oikawa watches the meteor shower in awe, Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa much more captivated by him and the way his eyes sparkle with wonder. Seeing Oikawa so enamored with the falling sky, Iwaizumi can’t help but smile and pulls Oikawa into his lap, wrapping his hands around his waist, pulling Oikawa close so he can rest his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder as they watch the the meteor shower together.

Once the meteor shower ends, Iwaizumi helps Oikawa up and they start their walk home. While they’re walking home hand in hand, they don’t say a word, comfortable silence filling the air around them. When they finally reach Oikawa’s house, they’ve been out well past curfew. They’re sure to get a scolding for it but neither can find it in them to care when they’re too busy soaking up each other’s presence not wanting to say goodnight.

”I just want you to know confessing under the stars followed by watching a meteor shower, was incredibly cheesy Hajime. And a little too romantic for you to come up with on your own, don’t you think?” Oikawa teases as he brushes his lips against Iwaizumi’s. 

“Oh shut up,” Iwaizumi bites back but there’s no force behind it. “You got a loving boyfriend out of it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah I did,” Oikawa smiles, kissing Iwaizumi softly. “And you got one too.” Iwaizumi hums happily as he goes in for another soft kiss. They stay there for a few more minutes, littering each other’s faces with soft little kisses.

“Hey Hajime,” Oikawa whispers, as Iwaizumi is pressing a kiss to his forehead. Iwaizumi hums in response. “I don’t ever want to know what life feels like without you by my side.”

Iwaizumi pulls back slightly and cups Oikawa’s cheek with his hand before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And you’ll never have to. I’m in this for the long run Tooru, I meant it when I said I want you by my side forever.” Oikawa smiles before nodding his head, humming in agreement.

Iwaizumi is 18 when he leaves for college. He’s excited, scared and nervous all around. The future is uncertain, but there’s one thing he knows for sure and it’s that no matter what lies ahead, the love of his life will be standing right beside him.


End file.
